


Fortune Days

by Katie_Shum



Series: Animus Vox [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia, Werewolves, Witches, sassy everyone, whatever Lydia is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Shum/pseuds/Katie_Shum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we meet Lydia, Danny, Isaac, and Erica. More asshole fathers.</p><p>Thump. Thump. Thump. </p><p>The sounds of a mallet hitting wood. Odd, but not disconcerting. Lydia spared Danny a glance, she would be safe enough until she returned. Reaching into her rucksack Lydia ruffled about until she found her cloak. Thump. Help. Thump. Help. Thump. Help. The words and sounds whispered through her mind, Lydia took a deep breath and closed her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Days

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> There is physical abuse in this.

Thump. Thump. Thump. 

The sounds of a mallet hitting wood. Odd, but not disconcerting. Lydia spared Danny a glance, she would be safe enough until she returned. Reaching into her rucksack Lydia ruffled about until she found her cloak. Thump. Help. Thump. Help. Thump. Help. The words and sounds whispered through her mind, Lydia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

Lydia released her breath and opened her eyes. She was standing in an what appeared to be a wood worker's shop. Lydia heard the sickening sound of leather against flesh, and a whimper. She headed towards the sound. As she rounded around the counter, she heard the sound again; she started to run. Lydia saw a head of curls, and a boy curled into a ball with a man raising his arm to bring down the swatch of leather. The boy let out a yelp as it was brought down across his shoulders, his shirt had been shredded to pieces by the leather.

Fuck, the curly haired boy was going to die if I don't do anything, Lydia's eyes searched the room frantically. The man still hadn't noticed her in his rage. Her eyes landed on a board that was roughly three feet long and three inches wide, well better than nothing. Lydia strode to the man and swung, there was a satisfying crack as the board broke in two across the man's back. The man spun around, "what in hell's name do you think you're doing woman!" He was blatantly drunk, but at least his attention was on her rather than the boy.  
"I could ask you the same thing, leave him alone." 

The blonde boy scrambled off of the floor and was running up the stairs taking them two at a time, well at least he's safe, Lydia thought. 

"Shit!" Lydia jumped back as the man came after her, "That worthless piece of shit is my son, I can do whatever the hell I want with him. It's time for you to leave..." He looked the red head up and down. "On second thought maybe not so fast." He advanced on her. 

Lydia looked about, still no sign of the boy. I hope he had the sense to get out. She thought longingly before the man reached her, shoving her into the workbench face first. Lydia struggled as she got a mouth full of sawdust, "Get off of me you son of a bitch!" Before Lydia even had time to reach for her magik there was a loud thump and the man jerked, his face drawing together into lines of confusion. As he stared at Lydia his eyes glazed over and his body slumped lifeless to the floor. Lydia screamed. 

When she opened her eyes, the boy, no young man, was standing tall with a mallet in his hand, standing slightly in front of a young blonde woman. Blood and much darker things matted the mallet.

Now that he wasn't cowering she was able to really look at him. He was tall, he may have even rivaled Danny in stature. He had a head of curly hair the color of light copper, closer to dirty blonde. The bones in his face were prominent, it was a handsome face. His eyes were blue, a clear color.

The girl stepped around him and reached for his hand, He grabbed it with a look of gratitude towards her. 

The girl had long, loose blonde curls down to her waist. She had hazel eyes that would be beautiful in the sunlight. She was lightly coated in dust and dirt. Her clothes were torn, a sleeping gown that had seen better days. 

She broke the silence first, "Thank you for helping him, our father had a bit of a temper." She squeezed the boy's hand and smiled ruefully. He seemed to relax at her touch. As she opened her mouth to speak again the door to the store was kicked in, "Lydia!" Of course Danny would have heard her scream, Danny came barreling into the room eyes frantically searching for the smaller red headed woman. 

"Danny, " as the words left her mouth Danny was in front of her, "Are you alright? What happened, I heard you scream." Danny looked frightened. I should never have left her. Lydia stood on tiptoes to brush her fingers against Danny's face, Danny turned her head and nuzzled into her palm. "I'm fine but, uh, we should talk in a minute. I heard it in my head, and I woke up here..." Lydia angled her head at the nameless siblings. 

“Why was your father trying to kill you?” Danny, startled, let out a growl at the statement.

The boy flinched, the girl placed herself firmly in front of him, standing at least six inches shorter than him still left him, technically, exposed, but he seemed to take comfort in the action. The blonde glared at Danny, “Who are you? Why are you even here?”

Danny raised her hands in calming gesture, “I’m here because Lydia screamed. I’m guessing, she was here because your father was going to kill him.” She nodded her head towards the tall boy. 

“Let’s just say that I have a knack for finding dead bodies, and I preferred for it not to be you.” Lydia shrugged her shoulders in a graceful movement giving the boy a look, raising her eyebrow. 

The boy gave his sister’s hand a squeeze and nodded his head he looked at Lydia, and was careful not to make eye contact. “Thank you, I’m sorry that I ran. But I needed to find Erica.” He trailed off. “I tried to be fast, he didn’t hurt you did he?”

Shame radiated off of his body in waves. Lydia tried to appease him, “You stopped him before he could. I guess I should thank you too.” The boy shook his head.  
His sister, Erica’s eyes flashed dangerously. 

“To answer your first query I think the better question would be; when was he not trying to kill my brother.” The girl looked furious. “When was he not locking us away, starving us, or beating us.” It was now the boy’s turn to comfort his sister, he pressed his body to her back. 

“He’s gone now. You are free to do whatever you please with your life.” Lydia nudged Danny and they both started for the door, well what used to be a door and was now a mass of splinters. 

The young man’s eyes grew wide as he looked at his sister, “Can we come with you? I promise we won’t be a burden. Um, that knack for finding the dead it’s magik isn’t it? Our mother taught us some about magik.” He trailed off, Lydia and Danny turned around. Lydia truly felt for the siblings and glanced up into the tall boy’s face. 

He straightened his shoulders and raised his blue eyes to her own, they were a startling shade of blue, almost cerulean, it was the first time he had made eye contact with anyone in the room besides Erica. “Please, we can help each other, you can’t be much older than my sister and myself. Let us come with you.” Lydia tore her eyes away from the boy’s and looked at Danny.

Erica smirked, “Don’t you want to know what we can do? Now that, the piece of filth that called himself our father is dead. Hard to control us with his brains leaking out on the floor.” She laughed. Lydia could see this being an interesting relationship. 

Danny sniggered, “Oh, you’re going to be fun, you can call me Danny and this,-“ She waved a hand in Lydia’s direction, “this wonderful walking tragedy is Lydia.” 

Erica’s face broke into a smile, “I can help with that, my name is Erica, and this string bean over here is Isaac.”  
Lydia pondered to herself, we’re all just kids beaten down into shells, I wonder what it will mean once we’re in control.


End file.
